Naphtha streams are primary products in any petroleum refinery in the United States. These streams are blended to makeup what is referred to in the industry as the "gasoline pool". One problem associated with such streams, especially those naphtha streams which are products of a cracking process, such as fluidized catalytic cracking and coking, is that they contain relatively high levels of undesirable sulfur. They also contain valuable olefins which contribute to the octane number of the resulting gasoline pool, and thus it is highly desirable not to saturate them to lower octane paraffins during processing. There is a continuing need for catalysts having ever improved properties with respect to the desulfurization of naphtha streams so that the sulfur level of such streams can be brought to the ever lower levels required by ever stricter governmental regulations. Research over the last couple of decades has resulted in a great many hydrodesulfurization catalysts and processes for desulfurizing naphtha feed streams, while attempting to keep olefin saturation at a minimum. While there are commercially successful naphtha hydrodesulfurization catalysts in use today, there is a continuing need for improved catalysts that are capable of combining optimum hydrodesulfurization with minimum hydrogenation of olefin.